


Konayuki

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow was falling heavily all around him. It was too cold to be out at this time of night, but he had to leave; he couldn’t stand to be in the same room with his boyfriend anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konayuki

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a mirror 'verse. Written to mirror the verse in the fic [Blame It On The Weatherman](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658137)
> 
> Title taken from the beautiful Remioromen [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcNwTk1WH0k) of the same name.
> 
> Konayuki (粉雪); Japanese - Powdery Snow
> 
> For **Anne** , who wanted Seblaine + Snow. I do hope you'll like it.
> 
> Written in conjunction with Seblaine Sunday Challenge: **Winter**.

The night was eerily quiet; only the thumping of his heart as he picked up his pace echoed around him. He tried to put as much distance between the house and himself.

The snow was falling heavily all around him. It was too cold to be out at this time of night, but he had to leave; he couldn’t stand to be in the same room with his boyfriend anymore.

He reached the end of the street and stopped to contemplate his destination. He doesn’t have a plan; doesn’t have anywhere to go. With every breath he inhaled, the icy cold air slashed at the walls of his lungs but he needed to go on because going back was not an option; at least not tonight.

Everything was blanketed by a thick layer of snow. He knew his way around by heart but somehow, the snow seemed to transform the entire neighbourhood; he hardly recognized it.

Everything seemed unfamiliar.

He realized that was how he felt about his relationship with Sebastian as of late. He has known Sebastian for two years now; the last year spent as a couple and he would like to think that he knew Sebastian well.

But as the first snow fell that winter, his relationship, too, became unfamiliar.

\---

“Are we really doing this again, Blaine?” Sebastian asked, clearly irritated.

“What? You think I enjoy having this conversation over and over?” he fired back.

“He is my father, Blaine. What would you have me do?” Sebastian sighed, clenching his fists.

“Stand up for yourself! For us!” he bellowed.

And that was the dance they’ve been doing lately;

They would fight about the Smythe family’s disapproval of their relationship. Harsh words shot out of the elder Smythe’s sharp tongue, tailored to tear down everything he and Sebastian had built together. He hated that Sebastian would rather take the hits than to fight back. It made him think that Sebastian might not care as much about him and their relationship.

“I’ll handle things with my father. Just... trust me,” Sebastian had said.

However, he wasn’t always the most patient of men. He expected the sparring of words; the white knight valiantly defending his honour. But Sebastian’s silence during another argument with the elder Smythe only fed his insecurities; _Am I not worth fighting for_?

That night, he went in hard- jabbing at Sebastian’s weak spots and insecurities with words that spilled from a wretched place. He should be ashamed of himself for stooping so low, for letting others’ opinion of them to take precedence- but his pride, his need for validation that _I am worth fighting_ _for_ blinded him to the hurt he was causing Sebastian.

He would have stopped, he would have apologized- but Sebastian’s words were just as barbed as it drove straight through his own weak spots and insecurities.

They traded verbal blows for what felt like hours- taking out their frustrations on each other. He hated what they became that night.

When silence fell between them, he was breathless and emotionally drained. And undoubtedly, he was heartbroken.

Later, he could blame it on his stubbornness, his ego, his aching heart when he quietly breathed “It’s over” and walked out of the house.

\---

He was still standing at the end of the snow-coated street, feet frozen to the spot as he looked around the alien surroundings. The cold was fast sinking into his bones and suddenly all he could think about was a cup of coffee; the allure of warmth the coffee promised gave him the strength to move. He was about to turn the corner to make his way to an all-night diner when he heard a hurried crunching of snow behind him.

“Blaine!” came Sebastian’s out-of-breath voice.

His chest clenched tightly as his heart hammered rapidly at the sound of Sebastian’s voice. The pain from the fight that had simmered down slightly from standing in the snow resurfaced at full tilt. He turned around slowly, afraid any sudden movements would further shatter his already-broken heart.

He came face to face with a flushed Sebastian, whose face was tinted pink where the cold kissed his freckled skin. Sebastian’s green eyes gleamed in the night- a striking emerald contrast to the white all around. He saw determination, apology and most of all, love, in those green eyes.

He found himself pleasantly drowning in those eyes and was tempted to forget everything that happened that night; the poisonous words spewed, the bleeding insecurities.

But he can’t. The hurt was still too raw, too fresh.

Neither of them spoke; their laboured breathing the only sound of the night.

Without a word, Sebastian raised a hand to cup his cheek.

“I’m so sorry,” Sebastian breathed.

He was suddenly overwhelmed by Sebastian’s presence- a mix of gladness and anger crashed into him and try as he might, he couldn’t fight the single tear that escaped the corner of his eye, leaving an icy trail as it rolled down his cheek. Sebastian’s thumb caught it and wiped it away.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said all those things. I shouldn’t have let my father come between us like that. This is what he wanted- to drive us apart,” Sebastian exclaimed; his tone was such a contradiction to the tone used during the fight- affection and pleading and desperation blending in all at once.

As much as he was hurting, he couldn’t deny himself the comfort of Sebastian’s touch, and let himself melt in Sebastian’s palm.

He wanted to say something, wanted to keep the ambers of anger burning. He shouldn’t forgive Sebastian easily. This was all going to happen again the next time they encountered the elder Smythe, he thought.

But he felt tired. And so he kept silent and stared at the falling snow.

It was Sebastian who kept on ploughing away the silence.

“I love you, Blaine. You are everything to me. I may not have the words to counter my father’s yet. I am working on it. I swear,” Sebastian professed, his thumb constantly stroking comforting circles of his cheek.

Sebastian held his gaze as he whispered, “And I need you to know that I will _always_ fight for you, for us.”

Warmth spread through his entire being at Sebastian’s confession, cancelling out the chill of the snow melting on his clothes and in his hair.

 _Sebastian will always fight for me, for us_ , he thought. The fact that Sebastian came after him was a testament to that. It was a monumental gesture; a gesture that brimmed with so much affection that it soaked through his skin, his muscles, his bones- serving as a balm for the wounds inflicted by the words lashed earlier.

“I just need you to be patient. Please, trust me. I can’t do this without you.” Sebastian pleaded.

It was then that he felt the guilt start to fester.

When Sebastian didn’t stand up to the Smythe family, he thought it was because Sebastian had little faith in them, in their relationship. But in truth, he was the one who had little faith- in Sebastian.

Guilt turned into shame.

How could he have thought so little of Sebastian and his love? How could he ever doubt Sebastian’s commitment to him?

He knew well that Sebastian wasn’t one to lash out when faced with undesirable situations. Sebastian was calculated; he was patient and careful with his words.

He knew Sebastian always took his time before delivering an impactful blow.

So why did he expect anything different from the way Sebastian handled things with the Smythe family? Why was he so impatient with Sebastian’s silence in arguments concerning their relationship? Why was it so easy to walk out the door when things didn’t go his way?

The answer was simple:

 _I’m an idiot_ , he thought quietly.

“Bas, I-,” he choked.

“I don’t want it to be over, B,” Sebastian sniffled.

A stabbing pain in his chest almost knocked him backwards.

 _Did I really say ‘It’s over?’_ he mused.

Without a word, he lunged forward and captured Sebastian’s face with both hands. He kissed every inch of his boyfriend’s face.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry”, he said over and over.

Sebastian squinted under his kisses, a private smile tugged at his lips. Sebastian moved to pull him closer.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it, baby. I don’t want it to be over, either. I’m such an idiot. I’m so sorry.”

A quiet thought formed at the back of his mind; people are full of contradictions:

Spiteful words can roll off the same tongue that once uttered sweet promises of love and forever. The lips that once spoke of affections can later unleash animosity.

 _They say “_ It’s over _” when they mean to say “_ You mean the world to me _” and they walk out the door when they want nothing more than to stay,_ he thought.

He pulled back a little from Sebastian’s face. He needed to look into his boyfriend’s eyes. “You mean the world to me, Bas. I’m sorry for walking out like that,” he confessed as he shook his head in shame.

Sebastian chuckled and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead. “You were always rather impatient.”

A grateful smile curled at the sides of his mouth; Sebastian knew him well.

He took Sebastian’s ungloved hands in his and brought it to his lips. Sebastian’s skin was icy to the touch. He did his best to warm them up with kisses and in those kisses, he carefully inscribed _I’m sorry I doubted you_.

Sebastian hooked a finger underneath his chin and delicately tilted his head up so he was gazing into those mesmerizing green-eyes again.

It never ceased to amaze him how Sebastian’s simple gestures can convey just how much love he harboured for him. And how he can hear the apologies etched in Sebastian’s touch as his boyfriend traced lazy circles on his chin.

The snow began to fall in earnest now. His eyelashes were drooping from the weight of the snowflakes that settled there. Sebastian’s hair was peppered with tiny white flecks; he looked beautiful.

Slowly, he tiptoed to reach for Sebastian’s lips, melting the snow that landed on their skin under the heat of the kiss. Every glide of their lips engraved a resounding _I’m sorry_ and incised promises of _I’ll make it up to you, I swear_.

They pulled apart moments later, both panting from the kiss and the cold.

“I promise I’ll never let anyone come between us again,” they both said.

 

\---end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
